


Aftermath

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Character Death, major spoilers for episode 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: A moment of peace after the Balor fight.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> You're damn right I was gonna write something after that episode.

Jester helps him limp stiffly across the cavern, settling him down to lean against the wall as the others work to set up a makeshift camp in the dimly lit space. He lets his eyes drift shut, struggling to maintain wakefulness as slow waves of exhaustion seep through his muscles. His whole body aches bone-deep, still oozing cuts and purpling bruises littering his skin. He doesn't care to think of how ruined his face looks right now. One eye is half swollen shut, his hair singed in spots, and he can taste iron when he wets his lips absently. His chin droops to his chest, shoulders slumping as he half-dozes with the cool, damp stone against his back.

He died. 

He  _died._

He's not sure how to process the fact right now, his brain sluggish and as sore as the rest of him. 

He hears approaching footsteps and forces his eyes open wearily, vision blurring fuzzy as he tries to focus on the approaching figure. Thin, red hair, the faint scent of sulfur and molasses. Caleb.

"Caduceus?" His voice is quiet, anxious.

Caduceus hums in response, swaying a little on the spot.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" 

Caduceus nods once, wincing at the stiff pain in his neck.

"I don't know how useful I'll be as a conversationalist right now," he mumbles, words slurring together slightly.

Caleb exhales a brief, nervous laugh as he sinks down onto the stone next to him, their shoulders brushing together.

"Before you say anything," Caduceus mutters, tilting his head to the side against his shoulder so he can look at Caleb's profile in his peripheral. "I wanted to thank you."

Caleb turns abruptly to look at him, a heavy frown across his brow.

"For what?" he says. There's the slightest shake in his voice.

"For giving me this," Caduceus says, fumbling a little clumsily for the necklace Caleb had given him so many months ago. "It saved my life."

Caleb's expression shifts to something pained, lips pressed together firmly and jaw set. His eyes are oddly bright.

"Jester saved your life," he grunts, sounding almost bitter. "Do not thank me. Not after what—" he sucks in a sharp breath and exhales harshly, dragging his fingers through his hair. He looks as rough as Caduceus feels, blood and dirt streaked across his face and matting his hair in places. 

"Not after what I did," he finishes quietly. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, mouth turned down in a grimace.

"That wasn't you," Caduceus says. He reaches out blindly and pats Caleb's leg reassuringly, hand flopping limply back at his side. His limbs feel leaden and awkward. "Don't blame yourself."

"How— _how_  can you say that," Caleb grits through his teeth, voice breaking. "You  _died_ , Caduceus."

"You didn't kill me," Caduceus says with a weak chuckle. 

Caleb doesn't laugh, expression stricken and eyes fixed on his hands like he's contemplating cutting them off.

"Caleb." Caduceus winces as he shifts his position so he can look at him more fully, clutching his side when his ribs throb painfully. Caleb sits up straighter and looks at him worriedly, hands hovering uncertainly. Caduceus holds up one hand briefly to wave him off and Caleb lets his hands fall back at his sides, still chewing his bottom lip in concern. 

"We're all alive," Caduceus continues. "We're safe for now. That's all that matters. I don't blame you. Just like I don't blame Yasha. I'm sure we all have a lot to talk about tomorrow but, for now, let's just savor the calm and get some well-deserved rest. Honestly, sleep has never sounded so good," he adds, smiling and grimacing at the pain in his split lip. He pokes the spot with his tongue absently.

"You are too good for this group, you know that?" Caleb says, smiling wryly.

Caduceus chuckles, tilting his head back against the stone and closing his eyes as another wave of fatigue hits him. He hears Caleb's coat rustle as he shifts next to him. His eyes fly open when he feels the soft press of dry lips to the corner of his mouth. He turns to Caleb, blinking in disbelief only to watch him push himself to his feet, head bowed and back to him.

"I need to go set up the bubble," he mutters, folding his arms across his chest and scratching distractedly at his bicep as he strides off towards the rest of the group without another word. 

Caduceus watches him go, feeling faintly dazed and disoriented by what just happened. He touches his fingers absently to the spot Caleb had kissed him with a soft, considering sound.

"Huh... okay." He frowns. His eyes find Caleb where he's in the middle of casting his spell, arms sweeping through the air with graceful, practiced movements. 

"Yeah, alright," he mutters, "Well, that's something to talk about."

He leans back against the stone again and lets his eyes fall closed.  _Tomorrow_ , he thinks. 


End file.
